


Up Close and Personal

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After Papillion/Hawkmoth's Defeat, After the Miraculous, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, F/M, Heavy sleeper, Marinette still lives with her parents, Sleeping Together, They're like 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Marinette wakes up with a heavy feeling on her chest. Literally.





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not responsible if I made you;
> 
> -Smile  
> -Laugh  
> -Blush  
> -Made your day
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
>  
> 
> Just something short, sweet, and simple.

Marinette wakes up with a heavy feeling on her chest. It's hard for her to breath, and she's practically immobile.

She can't even break free. The Bluenette wriggles her shoulders and a strong grip constricts her. What's holding her down?

Opening her eyes in curiosity, she finds that she is under her boyfriend. Her body is being squeezed more and more as she tries to get out of his grip.

Adrien snores softly, but grunts and groans when he feels movement. She doesn't want to wake him. After much struggle, she gets one arm free. Her cellphone was on her nightstand. All she had to do was reach...

Adrien groans. Marinette was only inches away from her phone. He nuzzles his head into her neck and his body relaxes. She could feel her blood rush into her ears. The blond hums against her skin. Marinette sighs. The young woman grabs the device and turns it on. 

3 A.M. 

How long had they been like this? She sighed. At least she got to look at her boyfriend's adorable face. As long as she was this close to Adrien, she wouldn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> *SMALL UPDATE*
> 
>    
> I'm working on making a continuation of this story. Actually, it's another future fic but it deals with Adrinette being parents. Beware, it will be angsty...
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!♡


End file.
